User talk:What-I-Found
I notice that on the pages you created you linked the images on your page rather than loading them into the wiki. And now the images aren't on your page any longer, making the pages you created next to useless. How unfortuante! Hello Tina, this is Birgit, new fellow MSMO seller (Stitches & Loops). I saw your note to Petite Main, and just marked the duplicate for deletion. I don't think we can actually delete it ourselves without being an admin, but you can tag it (should be used sparingly). I tried to put in the tag here, but it almost marked this page for deletion and I had to "undo", so I obviously don't quite know what I am doing :) ... tarna 08:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I did not enter that first remark... whoever did, did not sign tarna 08:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, and thanks...it never occurred to me to tag it. I find using this site tricky and getting help is tricky too. That first comment was true, but I had no idea how to fix the problem then...and with no signature I couldn't ask anybody. Since then I did learn how to upload pictures and fixed all those listings. Now I want to go in and add a bunch more. But it is a bit like relearning how to ride a bike. I know I can do it...I've done it...but sheesh, I am wobbly! So thanks...and I hope we both stay upright. ;-) TinaWhat-I-Found 15:09, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Tina, well, have fun with all that entering. I was hoping you would not mind my editing... Nothing personal either, I have been doing this for a while. Call me crazy, or call me obsessed :). Just a hint on the McCall's patterns. They are all under McCall's or McCall now, moved everything spelled 'McCalls' to reflect the spelling on the envelopes to differentiate. There were too many duplications before. To find whether a pattern is already posted, just enter the 4-digit number (it does not work for 3-digit numbers for some reason) in the search box and hit return. It will give you a list of patterns with that number. That way, you don't have to duplicate your efforts. Hope this helps. Cheers, tarna 18:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Tina! Sorry for the late reply - you caught me just as I was taking a break... The images are actually not centered, they automatically adjust left when not a thumb nail image. I just remove the "thumb" and "Left" or "Right" tags in Source mode. I format mine so I can insert them at full size, which eliminates the guessing, but you can edit it by making sure it just has the | bar after the picture name (again, in Source mode), and then the size you want, e.g. 450px before the end bracket. The credit for entering your listed patterns goes to Petite Main, who regularly adds a number of sellers who have permitted their images to be used. Cheers, Birgit tarna 23:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi again Hi again, I checked on the two patterns where you got the error, and when I just typed in the pattern number, and tried to click on the links on the returned search results, I got the same error. When I type the entire title (not just the number) in the search box, I can go directly to the pattern - so that is a work-around. Sometimes, what seems to happen is the the Index database only gets updated periodically (I think), and some of the newly entered patterns don't show up at all or not properly. Cheers, tarna 19:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena@Wikia 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena@Wikia 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wrong email I accidentally sent you the wrong email. The correct contact email is sena at wikia-inc.com sorry for the mix up! Sena 22:40, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello - Your Feedback Wanted! Hello I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with the Lifestyle category. The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Cheers and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 22:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Check out the new theme! (and vote for new logo) Howdy What-I-Found! Please take a moment and vote for the new Vintage Sewing Patterns wiki logo (if you haven't already). I'm hoping to get the new site theme up in early next week. You can see the direction we're headed in at my blog post. Also, don't hesitate to post any feedback you have on the new theme (or any other suggestions) there as well. Cheers, -- JeskaD 01:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC)